


Times We Spend Together

by Strangevite



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AKA, Cuddling in the cold, Frolass saves the baby boi, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, More pokeshenanigans to be added, Pokemon Abuse, reference endeavor, then Shinsou saves the Espurr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangevite/pseuds/Strangevite
Summary: Short stories of different students from class 1-A and the pokemon they meet.





	1. Lead Me with Your Cold Guiding Hands

Shouto held his arms close, his breath visible in the cold night. Normally he would just use his quirk to warm him up, just like his father taught him to. Thinking about his father only shut off the idea of using it though. He stomped through the snow, well… As much as a six year old could stomp through heavy snow and biting winds.

Each time the wind picked up the falling snow bit at Shouto’s skin, the cold sinking in and gnawing at his bones till he was a trembling mess. Using  _ her _ quirk would only make it worse. He knew that much. Shouto breathed out again, a shuddering breath that emptied his lungs till he sucked in again, the cold stinging his chest. 

He had gotten angry. But snapping at his… Father would be a death wish. So instead he took the only logical route his young mind provided. Walking out in the middle of a snow storm to ‘cool down’. Now he was a bit… Lost. His own fault of course. Maybe if he waited long enough his father would come for him.

He shoved the thought away and gripped his arms close to his body, feeling his veins freezing under his skin. He wasn’t really dressed for this either. A long sleeve thin shirt and shorts, he hadn’t even given himself time to put on shoes. He regretted the choice, really. He stopped, not knowing if he should continue to get lost further, or just stay still until he was found. 

That’s when he looked up. Above him, the shape of a woman… Wearing a kimono? In this storm? Shouto thinks she might have not expected the storm to be this bad? Just as he had? Then he heard it. This… Ethereal chilling sound, echoing around him. It felt like the storm slipped away as Shouto looked at the slow approaching woman. 

Only to realize she… Wasn’t walking. She was floating over to him. Gliding over the snow. No feet he could see, only clothes. Then the figure got clearer. It wasn’t a woman at all. A Frolass… a Pokémon he can remember his mother having. Surely this… Wasn’t the same one?

Shouto’s gaze snapped up to the Frolass’ neck, feeling like the world and time around him froze. An ice blue and lilac ribbon, tied in a bow around the Pokémon's neck. He remembered his mother, coddling him closely as she whispered in her soft voice, telling him about how she loved decorating her Pokémon personally. “It lets them know I care,” her voice tingled in Shouto’s ears, “That they matter to me.” She had tied a bow loosely around Frolass’ neck, taking another ribbon and tying it around Shouto’s wrist, saying, “It is my way of letting you know, no matter what, that I love you.”

Shouto was brought back to the current moment when he felt a chillingly soft hand caressed his cheek. Frolass looked down at him, her arms immediately hugging around his small trembling form in an attempt to protect him from the harsh weather. Shouto could've sworn his mother was here with him, hugging him again and whispering lovingly into his hair. He let himself relax, falling against his mother’s Frolass, a beautifully otherworldly whine following him into his slumber. 

He woke up at home, hot heavy blankets wrapped around him, a soft hand slowly brushing over his skin. Shouto leaned into the touch slightly, falling back to sleep. He hadn’t felt this safe in awhile.


	2. Espurr Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinsou meets a new friend in a bit of an unsightly place.

Shinsou was walking alone in the streets, far away from his own neighborhood. He had to wipe his eyes so many times by now he was sure they were bloodshot. He had gotten into another argument with his foster mother again. 

She didn’t think he should pick up Pokémon from the streets. He didn’t really care what she thought. He shook his head, his hand tightening around the bag he had grabbed before he left. It was a beaten up old Gengar booksack, inside being the only things he thought were valuable to him. 

His Pokémon. In their pokeballs of course, only because they were okay with it. He wasn’t the type to use pokeballs regularly, but right now he just needed to travel to his favorite spot with all his favorite friends. Pokémon. Whatever people called the only living beings that appreciated his presence. 

He dragged the purple mussied bag over his shoulders, walking properly with the booksack while fiddling with the straps. The night wasn’t particularly cold, a bit humid and lukewarm if anything. It had rained heavily earlier that day anyway. Some sort of villains quirk or something. 

Shinsou wasn’t that into looking at hero fights and the after effects of them. He did want to be a hero though. He’d have to fight for it though, since apparently he had a villain’s quirk- Shinsou’s train of thought was cut off when he heard an odd squeaking sound from his right. 

He stopped, hesitating only a little before looking into the alleyway. He waited for a moment before the squeak sounded again, deciding he should take a look. Shinsou walked in slowly, not wanting to scare away any possible Pokémon as he slowly followed the occasional toned chirp.

When he finally reached its origin he kneeled down, hands tightening around the straps of his booksack as he saw an injured Espurr. The Espurr looked up at Shinsou blankly, their natural look, before squeaking again weakly.

Shinsou pulled his booksack off his shoulders, slowly as not to startle the poor creature. From the smell and look of blackened fur Shinsou guessed it was burned. Badly. Some fur was missing in patches-nothing Shinsou could do about that right now. 

As he slowly rummaged through his bag, eyes never leaving the Espurr’s and hands feeling around, he noticed the small ribbon tied around its arm. Blue and purple. The edges of the ribbon looked a bit singed as well.

Shinsou sighed softly, looking at the Pokémon empathetically before holding up a small green fruit. A Lum berry, a particularly sweet one at that.

Shinsou spoke slowly, hoping his voice wouldn’t scare the other away, “This will help. Please eat it… Um… After that I can use a burn heal if it still hurts, okay?” 

His voice was a bit scratchy from all the crying he did earlier, even if he would vehemently deny it. The Espurr seemed to understand, but it wouldn’t move closer to him.

Shinsou bit his lip and tried scooting a bit closer to the other slowly, just enough till he was sure the other could take the berry from his hand. Sure enough, after a few beats of silence the Espurr reached out, taking the fruit from his hand. 

He backed off, moving back to his booksack and looking for the burn heal as he let it eat. Espurr watched him the entire time.

Shinsou pulled out a small spray bottle, inside being filled with the green miracle liquid that cured burns for Pokémon pretty much instantly. 

He showed it to the other, hoping the Espurr at least was used to the feeling of the medicine, the ribbon on it’s arm suggesting it had a trainer before.

The wild Pokémon Shinsou had met always reacted to the medicines, usually with surprise and maybe accidentally pushing him away.

He scooted close again, Espurr’s eyes drilling into his own as he spoke, “I’m going to use this now, okay?” He didn’t get a response, Espurr just stared at him.

Shinsou supposed that’s all he was going to get, moving one hand slowly to hold the Pokémon steady, resting it lightly on the uninjured fur of Espurr’s arm.  The other raised the bottle, spraying onto the worst burns on the other’s tiny body. 

After three spritzes Shinsou backed up again, asking, “Do you have anything else I should look at?” 

He was surprised when he got an actual response from the other, a shaking head. Shinsou nodded, swallowing and glancing around slightly, “Um… So.. Would you… Like to come out of the alley with me?” 

He wanted to clear his throat, wanting to get rid of the croaky sound in his voice, but not wanting to startle Espurr still.

It took a moment but Espurr nodded, surprising Shinsou even further when it walked up near him.

Shinsou nodded back, swallowing and wetting his lips, “Do you… Want me to carry you?”

Another nod and Shinsou gently scooped the other up. Slowly picking up his booksack and standing up while whispering, “I was just going to my secret place with all my friends… Would you like to come too?”

Espurr rest its head on Shinsou’s shoulder, nodding again and closing its eyes. Shinsou smiled to himself, walking out of the alley and continuing down the road. 

He couldn’t wait to show Gengar, Mymikyu, and his other friends to Espurr. Slowly, of course.


End file.
